


je nous

by enter_srodulv



Series: behind the instagram posts [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Boys In Love, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, eliott sketches, sleepy lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_srodulv/pseuds/enter_srodulv
Summary: What may have happened before and after Manon’s instagram post of Eliott and Lucas’ knees.





	je nous

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SEASON 6 ANNOUNCEMENT GUYS praying for an Eliott season who's with me  
-  
this is what i imagine made Manon post [ the infamous elu pic ](https://skamfrtranslated.tumblr.com/post/183674094333/manons-instagram-post-march-24-je-nous-same) \- enjoy!

It’s around 4pm on a Sunday afternoon and Lucas and Eliott are sprawled across the couch at the coloc. They have the place to themselves for a while and have some dumb reality show on in the background. Eliott is sitting in the middle and Lucas has the back of his head resting on one arm of the couch, legs on top of Eliott’s thighs. 

Lucas is in the middle of an argument with Yann, Arthur, and Basile in the groupchat about Basile’s latest plan to win over Daphné, and Eliott has his sketchbook open and balancing on Lucas’ knees in his lap. Eliott starts off lazily drawing hedgehogs and raccoons in black ink but his boyfriend’s boney knees keep making the pen leave bumpy marks. He shifts around, copying Lucas’ position but on the other side of the couch. Eliott has to sit up more because his body is longer than Lucas’, so the center of his back is against the armrest; his legs are slightly bent at the knee and has them between the other boy’s. 

Lucas looks up from his phone when he notices his boyfriend’s movements, brows involuntarily furrowing at the sudden increase in distance between them. Eliott rests the bottom edge of his sketchbook on his chest and hides his face inside, eyes peeking out over the top. He nudges Lucas’ arm with his right foot teasingly and Lucas does the same in return. 

*

Lucas has ditched his phone and Eliott has exchanged his pen for a pencil.

Lucas moves to sit up to cuddle his boyfriend but Eliott stops him. “Ah ah-stay there,” he says through a smile.

“Why?” Lucas all but pouts.

“I’m almost done,” Eliott answers without looking up from the page.

“Can I at least get a kiss?”

“Fine,” Lucas meets him halfway and Eliott’s lips are gone as quickly as they came, turning back to his work. Lucas tries to steal a glance at what he’s been drawing but Eliott pulls the sketchbook away.

“But I want to see what you’ve been drawing,” Lucas replies incredulously, leaning in for another kiss and another glimpse.

Eliott indulges him, but guards the notebook and looks up at him through his eyelashes with a smirk. Lucas huffs and leans back to how he was laying before, now with crossed arms.

The pencil strokes the bristol a few more times and Eliott is in deep focus as he puts the finishing touches on his sketch.

Lucas sighs and starts to run his fingers up the leg to his right, scratching softly over the light blue denim of Eliott’s calf. Lucas sits up slowly and leans into the cushion of the back of the couch waiting impatiently for Eliott to finish. Lucas plays with the fraying threads from the hole in the knee of Eliott’s jeans and the skin it exposes. The pad of his index finger traces the word marked on the skin there and then slips underneath the fabric. 

Over the next half an hour or so, Lucas’ torso makes its way back to where it was resting horizontally on the couch. Eliott has moved on to a second drawing on the opposite side of his sketchbook, so that the two are face up when the book is laying flat.

Inevitably, Lucas falls asleep, and Eliott watches him from the other end of the couch.

The sun has dipped lower in the sky and a few of its rays shine directly through the window behind Lucas’ head. The golden hue finds a home in the hair that even sleep can’t flatten down. Some of the sun finds its way into the dip in his collarbone and on the skin behind his ears.

*

“Saluuuuuut,” an airy voice says as the door of the coloc shuts behind it. It’s Manon - with a handful of groceries for dinner she is going to cook tonight. She enters the living room after setting the bags down in the kitchen.

“Coucou, Manon,” Eliott replies from over his shoulder.

She sits on the coffee table in front of them and grins at Eliott after seeing Lucas passed out across from him. Eliott returns the smile that makes lines appear in the corners of his eyes. Manon’s gaze then lands on the tangled limbs on the sofa, the markings on the pages under Eliott’s fingers, and back to Eliott’s face, and giggles.

Manon sneaks her phone out of her pocket and snaps a photo of them and posts it to Instagram with the witty caption: je-nous.

Eliott carefully removes his legs from the clutch of Lucas’ own and stands up, setting his sketchbook on the coffee table. He follows Manon into the kitchen to help her prepare the night’s meal.

*

Lucas wakes up to the sound of pots on the stove and the laughs that belong to a few of his favorite people on earth, along the smell of spices and herbs.

His phone buzzes under his thigh and sees an Instagram DM from Yann. When he opens the app, a picture of his and Eliott’s knees is at the top of his feed. He likes the photo and replies to Yann before sitting up.

“Manon, if I were you, I would not let—” Lucas starts before his eyes find the sketchbook laying open on the surface in front of him. It’s two drawings of what he recognizes as himself, but in a way he has never seen. The first one is a simple silhouette of his side profile, eyelashes definitely depicted longer than he thinks they are and eyes more hopeful than he believes to be true. The gray lines that contour his nose and curve to make out his lips and chin have Eliott written all over. It’s almost too much to see himself through Eliotts’ eyes, to see what his boyfriend sees in him reflected on the page; to see how talented and amazing the boy who completely and entirely owns his heart is. His heart feels too big for his body at how unbelievably lucky he is to have the privilege to love and be loved by him. 

The sketch to the right of it is of what Eliott had seen that moment when the sun hit just right, illuminating every crevice and pore of the sleeping boy’s skin. The sketched version of himself is staring back at him—the memory of Eliott’s first ever drawing he left on his pillow flooding back: “You look beautiful when you sleep.”

There’s also the bundle of knees and shins and sock-covered feet, and written next to it are the words ‘je-nous’ and ‘genoux’ in Eliott’s signature script. 

Lucas smiles and shuts the book before making his way over to the delicious aroma that fills the coloc. He walks into the kitchen and steals a kiss from Eliott on his tippy toes and takes his seat at the dinner table. The smile on his face doesn’t plan on leaving any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still new at this writing thing but thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> i'm thinking of writing more missing scenes/behind the instagram posts if anyone is interested, let me know which posts and i'll see what i can do :) bisous x
> 
> ficpost on tumblr [here](https://luxandobscurus.tumblr.com/post/187692288415/je-nous) ! i'm @luxandobscurus


End file.
